Volatile
by 5SOSPenguinQueen
Summary: Evangeline Grigori is forced to watch her brother go through the pain of Lucinda Price yet again. She is also forced to get along with the man she loved, and now hates. Cam Briel gets under Evangeline's skin and she wants nothing more than to rip his head off. But that's their love. It's volatile and destructive, but it's theirs so it's perfect.
1. One - Fallen

**CHAPTER ONE - FALLEN**

Before there was light, there were angels. One moment there was darkness and the next, heaven was bright with glorious beings. It was perfect.

It did not last.

Lucifer revolted against God and a line was drawn in paradise. A war began. Every angel was forced to choose between the holiness of heaven or the chaos Lucifer had caused outside.

One angel refused, he believed the only thing worth fighting for was a force we now call love. Cast out of heaven, this angel did not fall alone. Every angel who had yet to choose fell in a flash of almighty fury. Exiled from Heaven, they wander the Earth banished, until the rebel angel abandons love and takes a side. These are the _**Fallen**_.

* * *

"Does Daniel really believe that we should _stay_ in this place?" Evangeline Grigori muttered, looking around Sword and Cross. Despite the fact that the group had already been there for three years, Evangeline hadn't gotten used to the damp, moss covered buildings and rooms.

"Yes, he does. And you know why." Arriane Alter responded as the two girls walked into the lobby of Sword and Cross, where the new students were being told the rules and regulations. There were two new students, Gabbe (a fellow friend) who was a new student and Cam who was being returned.

"Is that L-?" Arriane started to ask but then the girl turned around and Evangeline let out a small gasp. The only reason Evangeline and Arriane were in this place was because Daniel believed Luce wouldn't end up here but once again, fate found its cruel way.

"Get out of here, Arriane, before I have you lobotomized." The attendant warned after Arriane had said something rude.

"You'd need to understand where the brain is first." Evangeline joked whilst Arriane performed an uncivil gesture.

"Well, girls, you've just earned yourself the task of showing around Little Miss Sunshine today."

Whereas Evangeline was more hesitant about approaching the girl, Arriane wasted no time in bounding up to Luce and looping her arm through the short haired girl's arms.

"I was just thinking I could really use a new slave." Arriane grinned.

"Down girl." Evangeline stood on the other side of Luce, keeping her arms to herself.

Cameron Briel sauntered over to the group of girls and started talking to Luce, ignoring the other two until Arriane chuckled at him under her breath.

"Arriane." Cam greeted in a clipped tone. "Evangeline."

"Cam." Arriane responded. Evangeline just watched the look in Cam's eyes as he took in Luce. Exchanging a glance with Arriane, Evangeline dragged Cam into a room whilst Arriane escorted Luce around the premises.

* * *

"Stay the hell away from her, Cam." Evangeline hissed as she pushed Cam away. The dark haired guy only smirked in response. "I'm not messing around. Stay away from Luce. Stop trying to ruin things for Daniel."

"Why? I'm just trying to protect her from him. You know me, I'm a nice guy." Cam continued to smirk.

"No you're not. You're trying to provoke Daniel into protecting Luce from you, forcing them to get close and ending in her death. You don't care about Luce, you care about yourself and pleasing Lucifer."

"Eva, that's not-"

"Don't call me that! I'm not interested in whatever bullshit you have to say, Cam. Back off Luce or else you can deal with me." Evangeline spat, storming out the room leaving a smug Cam behind.

* * *

Fog covered the grounds but as Evangeline followed the voices of the two girls, she knew where to step to avoid tripping. Arriane was laying on the bleachers with large, unneeded black sunglasses on her face.

"Cut my hair like yours." Arriane demanded as she stared at Luce's hair cut.

"What?" Luce gasped. "Your hair is beautiful. It's got the same curls as Evangeline's."

That was true, Arriane and Evangeline did have similar hair styles, the only difference was that Evangeline's was a golden colour and Arriane's looked more like caramel.

"Beautiful schmootiful. Yours is sexy, edgy. And I want it." Arriane rolled her eyes. After Luce asked how they would do it, Arriane pulled out the pink Swiss Army knife that had belonged to Gabbe. The knife that Gabbe would never see again.

"Go anywhere near my hair with that. And I will stab you with it." Evangeline threatened, alerting the two girls to her presence. Locking eyes, Arriane and Evangeline seemed to have a mental conversation about the issue with Cam but a small smile from Evangeline reassured Arriane that everything was okay.

"Arriane." Luce whispered. "Your neck, it's all-"

"Scarred?" Arriane finished. "It's alright to say it. I'm not afraid of it."

"And you never should be." Evangeline stated.

Once Luce had finished Arriane's hair, the three girls made their way over to the Augustine cell block where their classes were. Students (prisoners) were already milling outside the block, dreading going in and having to endure the torture that was classes at Sword and Cross. Spotting her brother, Evangeline bounced over to Daniel (who was talking to Roland) and joined the conversation. She avoided mentioning Luce.

However, as if feeling her eyes on him, Daniel glanced over at Luce after he slid his glasses in his pocket. All the other angels at the scene tensed as the two lovers locked eyes for a few moments. Daniel raised his hand as if to wave but instead, flipped her the bird and turned away. The bell rang, cutting the tension, and people started to drag themselves to their classes. Daniel watched as Luce walked off and Evangeline gave him an encouraging smile before following the short, dark haired girl into the classroom.

* * *

Greeting Gabbe, Evangeline made conversation with her and resisted the urge to stare at Luce. There was something so different about this one compared to the past Luce's that Evangeline had met and she so wanted to get to know what it was, but she also wanted to keep her distant and not get too attached.

"What is Cam doing?" Gabbe whispered to Evangeline, noticing the dark Fallen angel had sat next to the human and had pulled his desk closer.

"I'm going to kill him." Evangeline gritted her teeth and went to walk towards them but a perfectly manicured hand prevented her.

"Let's just see where this is going."

A blush crept on Luce's cheeks at whatever Cam had said and by the time he had pulled out a guitar pick and handed it to Luce, Evangeline was across the room and seating herself at the desk on the other side of Luce.

Shooting a glare at Cam, Evangeline started a conversation with Luce whilst Arriane 'jokingly' warned Cam to back off. Cam kept staring at Luce during the lesson and every time he caught Evangeline's eyes, he shot her a victorious smirk. The blood in Evangeline's body boiled as she remembered why she ended things with Cam in the first place. He was too drawn to Lucifer.


	2. Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

Lunch couldn't have come sooner in many student's opinions. Evangeline, accompanied by Gabbe and Roland, made their way towards the lunch room. Arriane has stayed behind with Luce, to escort her. The trio were crossing the mist covered yard when Roland brought up the topic of Luce.

"Yo, do you think Daniel is actually going to manage staying away from Luce?" Roland questioned.

"Not if Luce keeps wandering towards him." Gabbe giggled. The angels had all noticed how smitten Luce had become with Daniel, despite his best efforts to push him away.

"C'mon you two. You know it's not her fault. Daniel's making her believe she's crazy." Evangeline defended.

"Honey, she fell in love with an Angel. She _is_ crazy." Gabbe pointed out.

"I think Cam should just make this easy for Daniel and just kill Luce now? That way it won't be his fault and he's free for another 17 years." Roland suggested.

Feeling her anger spike, Evangeline pinned Roland to the nearest statue and held him there. Gabbe tried to persuade the short girl to let him down because a crowd had gathered to watch (Luce included) but she ignored her friend.

"You go near Luce and I swear, I will find some way to kill you, Roland. I am stronger than you, don't forget that." Evangeline threatened.

"I was just kidding, Evangeline. I wouldn't do that to Daniel." Roland choked out, trying to get Evangeline to loosen her grip.

"He'd probably kill you first." Evangeline smiled, setting her friend free and allowing him to move away from the statue. However, Roland pulled her into a headlock hug.

"You're a pain in the ass, Squirt." Roland chuckled, ruffling the girls hair. Swatting him away, Evangeline couldn't help but smile at her friend before kicking the pair of them for laughing at her.

* * *

Sat at a table with Daniel and the other two angels she had walked in with, Evangeline was picking at her food. The meal didn't look too appetising but the others were making an attempt to eat it. Daniel was burning holes through the hamburger that he was eating, pretending that he wasn't listening in on the conversation Arriane and Luce were having.

A loud commotion made the angelic table turn their heads to watch, just in time, as Luce landed in a heap on the floor; the contents of someone's tray on her head. Molly's tray.

The angry, spiky haired girl stomped on Luce's foot causing Evangeline to jump out of her seat and storm over to the group of girls.

"That's enough." Evangeline snarled, glaring daggers at the girl. Arriane pulled Luce to her feet and stood next to Evangeline, her eyes narrowed.

"Fast friends with the newbie." Molly growled. "This isn't good behaviour, E and A. How's Cam? Still chasing things he can't have? What about you, A, still on probation?"

Evangeline tensed at the mention of her ex and she gave Molly a hard shove, the spikey haired girl stumbled two steps away from the three girls. "Shut the fuck up."

Molly took a threatening step towards Evangeline but Arriane punched her in the right eye. The wristband on Arriane's arm went off and the girl started convulsing before collapsing into Luce's arms.

"Are you okay?" Luce whispered, concern all over her face.

"Terrific." Arriane groaned.

Randy stormed into the lunchroom to stop the commotion. Wrapping her arms around Molly, Randy stopped the angry girl from attacking the other three girls again.

"All four of you report for detention tomorrow morning. Cemetery. Crack of dawn." Randy barked before leaning down and picking up Arriane. "Let's go turn you off."

Apparently, Molly wasn't done with Luce until she had smashed meatloaf into her hair. Everyone in the room started laughing at the poor, new girl who stood there depressingly before sprinting off.

"Luce!" Evangeline called, trying to go after her but Daniel stopped her from doing so.

"Leave it be, Eva." Daniel whispered and the honey haired girl sank in defeat.

* * *

Wind blew Evangeline's hair out behind her and caused her clothes to stick to her; she was sat in a tree looking out over the cemetery, quietly thinking to herself. Once again, Fate had screwed everyone over and Luce had ended up in the one place Daniel had hoped she would never find her way to. Cam had set his sights on the new incarnation and was prepared to win her over. Evangeline was torn between the lost girl and her 'brother.' Luce was clueless in all this and needed friends to help her but Daniel needed to be as unattached to Luce as possible.

Letting out a sigh, the angel in the tree rested her head against the bark of the tree and stared up at the sky. At the Heavens; the place she once called home. Life would be so much easier if she had been allowed to stay up there with God and the other angels. However, she would never take back her past and she would side with Daniel everytime.

"How's the air up there?" Arriane called out, noticing her friend hidden in the leaves.

"Why don't you come find out?" Evangeline shot back. "How'd the Biology go?"

"Absolutely shite." Arriane admitted as she climbed the large tree. "Not like we're going to be here for much longer anyway."

The smiles of the two girls dropped at the thought of what was shortly to come.

"Well, we'll get through it. We always do." Evangeline shrugged, trying to hide the true emotion.

"So full of crap."

"Excuse me?" Evangeline asked.

"You. I love you, E. I do but you're so full of crap. 'We'll get through it'. 'No, I don't still have feelings for Cam.'" Arriane teased.

"Whatever." Evangeline rolled her eyes, shoving her friend out the tree.

Arriane landed in a heap on the wet grass and just lay there. "If I was human, that would have hurt."

Jumping out the tree, Evangeline landed in a crouch next to Arriane and helped the girl to her feet. "If you were human, I wouldn't have pushed you." She pointed out.

"Fair point." Arriane nodded. "Anyway, let's get back to the dorms. And, stop hiding in trees. It's creepy."

* * *

Daniel stormed up to the dorms after having escaped the library. Luce had approached him and it took all his willpower to pull away from her. He had been mean, cold and short, the look on Luce's face killed him but he reminded himself he was doing this to save her. To keep her alive. Reaching the dorm room that he was looking for, he knocked twice before the door was flung in. The girl inside took one look at his face before asking what had happened.

"Luce. Library." Daniel replied, keeping his answers short, in case anyone nearby was listening.

"Come in." Evangeline opened the door wider, allowing the broad shouldered boy to enter. "What happened between the two of you?"

"I was sat in the library, drawing, when she walked in. Just as beautiful as the last time I saw her." Daniel explained, a small smile on his face. "I was so cruel towards her." The smile vanished. "She tried talking to me and I just walked out."

"You did it for her, Dan." Evangeline reassured.

"It's getting so difficult. I try and leave and she ends up dead. I get close and fall in love, she ends up dead. I distance myself and she still ends up dead. I thought by coming here, she'd be safe. My Luce could never do anything criminal, yet she still ends up here. Fate is cruel."

"Lucifer is cruel." Evangeline reminded.

"I just can't keep doing this to her. What do I do, Eva?" Daniel sniffled, his eyes watery.

"I don't know, Dan." She responded, pulling the blond into a hug. "I really don't know."


	3. Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

Detention on Tuesday morning had been eventful. Evangeline had been stuck with Daniel and Molly whilst Luce and Arriane got to work together. Luce had almost been crushed by a giant statue but Daniel had come to her rescue by throwing himself at her. At the moment, Cam was under suspicion of causing it to fall. At least, that was Daniel's accusation.

In the evening, Evangeline was curled up in a chair in the library with a book on her lap. Arriane was busy causing havoc somewhere and Gabbe wanted to pamper herself so the girl was in the library all alone. Until Cameron Briel showed up.

"What'cha reading there?" The shaggy haired guy asked as he threw himself in the armchair opposite the reading girl.

Not wanting to talk to Cam, Evangeline didn't remove her eyes from the book but just held it up so he could see the cover.

"Gee, fascinating." Cam said sarcastically once he saw she was reading up on Greek gods and goddess'.

"Yes. It is." Evangeline responded blandly.

"You gonna be mad at me forever, E?" Cam groaned.

"Yes I am, _Cameron_. You screwed me over and now you're trying to torment Daniel." Evangeline snapped, showing emotion towards Cam for the first time since the conversation started.

"Okay. For starters, I didn't screw you over, you believed me. That was your own mistake-"

"One I won't be making again." Evangeline hissed.

"Second of all, I'm always trying to torment Daniel. Even when we were in Heaven. It's just easier to do with Luce around."

"Was there a point to this conversation? Or are you just trying to get me to hate you more and make yourself look like a bigger prick?"

"Both?" Cam asked. "The first one." Cam amended once Evangeline glared at him.

Putting her book down, Evangeline crossed her arms and started at Cam; waiting for him to get to the point.

"I know I've hurt you. More than once. I just want to make amends. Eva, I love you. Always have." Cam took both of Evangeline's hand in his and when she didn't pull away, he continued. "What I'm doing with Luce, it isn't to hurt you. I never meant to hurt you, that's why I'm promising you that I'm not with Lucifer anymore. I know you still love me too."

At the mention of Lucifer, Evangeline pulled her hands away and stood up.

"You don't know anything, Cam. You're right, I do love you but not in that way. Not anymore. I will not let you push me around anymore. Do whatever you want with whoever you want but leave Luce alone. You're not hurting me. You're hurting her and Daniel." Evangeline argued.

"If you don't love me anymore, why are you still wearing that locket." Cam stated.

Around Evangeline's neck was a locket that Cam had given her centuries ago. Over the years, the pair of them had replaced the photo of each other in it, with updated ones. The chain had been changed so many times due to wear and tear. The locket had never once come off Evangeline's neck though. No matter how many times Cam hurt her, she never removed it.

Eyes filling up with angry tears and her hands shaking, Evangeline got really close to Cam.

"I wear it to remind myself how lucky I was to escape from you." Evangeline hissed (lied) through her teeth, storming out the library before Cam could see the tears.

"You're a liar, Eva." Cam called after the gorgeous blonde. Sitting back down in the chair, he ran his hands through his hair, beating himself up over what happened.

* * *

"What is wrong with him? Is he really that stupid to think that a measly 'apology' is going to make me forgive him? No! In fact, it's just pissed me off even more." Evangeline vented to Gabbe and Arriane as they were all huddled in Gabbe's room.

"Honey, it's Cam. He's always been a prick. Just a little less of a prick towards you." Gabbe pointed out.

"I know but if he thinks that shooting me a smile and telling me loves me a thousand times is going to make me jump into his arms, he can think again. It's going to take a lot more than that."

"He was right about something." Arriane piped up.

"And that was?"

"You still love him. And yes, in that way."

"What makes you say that?" Evangeline asked, her eyes narrowed.

"The locket." Arriane pointed towards Evangeline's chest. "You never remove it. Over time, you just make adjustments. You didn't remove it when he sided with Lucifer, you forgave him. Despite everything he's done, you love him and he loves you. He may be an arsehole but even I have to admit you're destined to be together." Arriane ranted.

"I've never said this before but, I agree with Arriane. You guys don't have a romantic love, it's volatile. However, it's your love. It's your fairytale. As corny as that sounds." Gabbe added.

"So, you think I should forgive him?"

"Hell no!"

"Fuck no!"

Arriane was the one who shouted the obscenity.

"We're saying, we know it's not the end for the two of you. But, make him sweat for it." Gabbe smirked.

"Thanks guys."

"Hey, we've been together since the beginning of time, we're not gonna ditch you now." Arriane joked.

"To a thousand more years together." Gabbe toasted, bringing out a bottle of whiskey that she got Roland to obtain.

"A thousand more." The girls cheered.


	4. Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Wednesday night brought about Cam's party and despite how angry she was at him, Evangeline was huddled outside his dorm with Luce, Arriane and Penn. Arriane was draped in a pink feather boa and after knocking on Cam's door, she looped it over one of the reds and ensure that it covered the camera completely.

"You made it." Cam greeted and shot a smile at Luce before wrapping the smaller girl into a hug. Shooting a glare at him, Evangeline walked straight past Cam and knocked his shoulder with hers as she passed, this forced Cam and Luce to separate.

By the time the two teenagers had entered the room, Arriane and Evangeline were already half way through one of Roland's black market champagne bottles. As Arriane got up on a desk to make a speech, Evangeline noticed the precarious position Cam and Luce were in. Blood boiling, the girl stormed over to the makeshift bar and poured herself another drink. Despite the fact that she couldn't get drunk, the fleeting buzz made her feel much better.

"To Luce." Arriane raised her glass. "Who was obviously zoning and missed my entire welcome speech and who will never know how utterly fabulous it was - wasn't it fabulous, Ro?"

Roland smiled up at the angel with fond eyes before patting her ankle affirmatively. The atmosphere in the room meant that it was impossible for anybody to not have a good time. Including Evangeline. As she sat with Roland and Arriane, the smile on her face refused to slip despite the fact that Cam still remained glued to Luce's side. Especially when Roland announced that karaoke would be starting and he was taking requests.

"Daniel Grigori!" Evangeline yelled, taking any chance she had to embarrass her 'brother.'

"No!" Daniel yelled from the back of the room instantaneously.

"Aww, the silent Grigori sits another one out." Roland said into his microphone. "What about the not-so-silent Grigori?"

"I'm not that loud." Evangeline defended, loudly. Everyone in the room laughed at the irony of the statement.

As bass notes boomed throughout the room, Roland started to sing along to the beat. A couple of people started to dance on the spot (there was not much room to actually dance) Arriane grabbed Evangeline and twirled her around causing the pair of them to start dancing together. Taking a look behind Evangeline, Arriane saw someone approaching the pair and quickly made herself scarce.

"You look really pretty tonight." A voice whispered into Evangeline's ear, their hands on her waist.

"Go fuck yourself, Cam." Evangeline hissed without turning to face the boy before storming off. Stood alone, Cam couldn't help but smirk at the good angel with the fiery temper.

* * *

Once the party was over and everyone had returned to their dorm rooms, Cam remained in a room full of trash. Sighing to himself, he brushed the rubbish of his bed and laid down on it, thinking about the past. A dangerous thing to do but something he couldn't help but do when he was left alone with his thoughts. Luckily, a knock at the door prevented him from thinking too hard. Or too far.

"Hey. I figured you'd need some help cleaning up. You've never been good at it." Evangeline stood on the other side of the door, her lips twisted into a shy smile.

"Come in." Cam gave her a genuine smile before opening the door wide enough for her to slide past Cam and into the messy room.

Handing Cam some black bags, the pair of them got to work on cleaning away the cups and empty bottles. Silence resounded throughout the room interrupted by the occasional sound of a glass knocking against each other. As the last of the plastic cups had been cleared away, two black bags were already sat by the door full. Both fallen angels sat on Cam's clean bed letting out heavy breaths of exhaustion.

"This room is cleaner than it was _before_ the party." Cam chuckled but Evangeline didn't join in, she was too busy staring at the floor. "Hey, E, are you okay?"

Instead of responding, Evangeline crashed her lips against Cam's in a spur of the moment thing. Seeing the way Cam acted with Luce earlier had stirred a jealousy in Evangeline that she hadn't known she possessed. And now she was acting on that jealousy by winding her hands in Cam's hair and pulling his face closer. Responding to the kiss, Cam placed his hands on Evangeline's hips and pulled her into his lap, holding her close to his body.

"Eva." Cam whispered happily, using the affectionate nickname he had created for her hundreds of years ago. As if only just realising what she was doing, Evangeline pulled away from the dark haired boy quite suddenly.

"Cam, I'm sorry. This was a mistake. I-I don't know why I did that." Evangeline stammered, getting to her feet.

"Eva, don't lea-"

"I'm sorry, Cam. This never happened." Evangeline apologised before she rushed out of his room, slamming the door, leaving nothing behind but a confused boy and a distant smell of perfume.


	5. Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"I don't even know why I did it." Evangeline groaned as she spent breakfast informing Gabbe and Arriane about her misdemeanour with Cam after the party. Both girls were too busy shooting each other knowing looks and telling Evangeline 'I told you so' to actually comfort the girl wracked with guilt.

"Because you still love him. And he loves you." Gabbe stated throwing a strawberry at Evangeline who gladly caught in her mouth.

"Oh, bollocks." Evangeline cursed as she saw the topic of conversation walk in. Making eye contact with Cam, she turned her head away as soon as possible. "See you in class."

Grabbing her bag, Evangeline bolted out off the room, straight past Cam and out into the crisp air of a Thursday morning.

* * *

So far, Evangeline had been successful in her efforts to elude Cam. Unfortunately, Daniel ruined that when he noticed Cam and Luce were missing from Miss Sophia's class. Knowing that he could only trust Gabbe and Evangeline to be discreet about it, Daniel sent the two girls to go and find the pair and put a stop to any shenanigans that Cam was pulling.

Walking around the grounds, Gabbe couldn't help but bring up the kiss that Evangeline and Cam had shared the previous night. Despite herself, the Grigori girl couldn't help but smile at the memory of it. Until she saw a sight that stopped her in her tracks. Shooting her friend a confused look, Gabbe followed her line of vision. Sat in the graveyard, Cam and Luce looked way too close as the guy leaned in for a kiss.

Clenching her jaw, Evangeline turned and fled the scene before the 'couple' could see her. Watching her friend leave, Gabbe prepared to rip Cam a new one.

"There y'all are!" Gabbe announced her presence causing the other two to pull apart. "I've been looking everywhere."

"Why would you be doing such a thing?" Cam glowered but as Gabbe glared at the boy, he noticed the retreating form of Evangeline. Mentally berating himself, Cam looked a tad guilty before his his face returned to a bored/annoyed look.

"It was Miss Sophia." Gabbe lied almost effortlessly. "She got frantic when Luce didn't turn up for class. Kept saying something about how you were a promising student or something like that."

Holding out a hand, Gabbe helped Luce up off the floor and told her to go on ahead. Turning to Cam, Gabbe's eyes changed from kind to icy and Cam returned her gaze with equally cold eyes.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" Gabbe hissed. "Do you seriously think you can kiss Eva and then try and put the moves on Luce? Did you actually think you were going to get away with that?"

"Come on, Gabbe. You know this thing with Luce doesn't mean anything."

"I don't care what it means to you. I care what it means to Eva. Stop screwing her around or I promise, I will try and hurt you as much as humanly possible." Flipping her hair over her shoulder, the blonde beauty stormed off back to class to leave Cam sat there alone, thinking about his past lives with Evangeline.

* * *

**~_HELSTON, ENGLAND * JULY 26, 1854~_**

"_Cam!" Evangeline called out as she neared her boyfriend. Picking up the skirt of her beige dress, the girl ran to him and leapt into his awaiting arms. Laughing to themselves, Cam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and spun her around, ignoring the frowns of those around. _

"_I've missed you too, Eva." Cam smiled down at his girlfriend as he placed her on the ground. This was a period of time where the couple were liking each other; they always loved each other but in some periods of time, they were arguing and fighting. This was a time of peace. _

"_What are you doing here? If Daniel sees you." Evangeline whispered so as not to allow listening public to hear what she was saying. _

"_I'm always where you are, Eva. I've got you something to remind you of that." _

_Pulling out a silver chain, Cam presented a beautiful locket to Evangeline and she gasped when he opened it. Inside the locket was an old photo of Cam and Evangeline from the last time they were together. In the photo, the couple were gazing at each other with such love you'd think they'd never fought. _

_Lifting her hair out the way, Evangeline couldn't stop smiling as Cam clasped the chain around her neck. _

"_This way, you'll always have a piece of me. No matter where, no matter what."_

"_I love you, Cam." Evangeline placed a gentle kiss on his cheek._

"_I love you more, Eva. Always." _


	6. Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

Luce, Gabbe and Cam entered the library as Evangeline was brushing off Daniel's question as to why Evangeline looked like she wanted to set something on fire with her eyes. Slinking into the seat next to Evangeline, Gabbe shot her best friend a victorious smirk whilst briefing Daniel on what the two girls had wandered across. Blood boiling, Daniel resisted the urge to fly across the room and backhand Cam. Not just for his attempts to get Luce but also for the pain he was causing Evangeline. Continuing from the last Religion Seminar, Miss Sophia proceeded to talk about the Fall.

"Last time we were discussing how it was Lucifer's pride that led to the Fall." Miss Sophia mused before asking someone to translate the phrase she had said in Latin.

Despite all of the angels in the room being able translate, they kept quiet; Daniel was back to being absorbed in another drawing. Whispering to herself, Luce translated the phrase and once she'd said it louder, the members of the class couldn't help but stare at her.

"It was pride that turned angels into devils."

"So, how does this relate to the rebel angel? Wasn't it his pride, his stubborn pursuit of love over God, that led to the Fallen being trapped on Earth?"

Daniel had stopped drawing and the pencil he was using had snapped due to the force with which he was gripping it.

"And what about those who fell but remain by the rebel angel's side; was it loyalty to the rebel angel or cowardice? Were they afraid?"

Evangeline was fully aware of all the angels' eyes on her as she scoffed aloud. Listening to the lies that Miss Sophia was spouting had ignited a flame of fury in Evangeline - a fire that showed in her eyes.

"Have you something to say?" Miss Sophia asked, her tone sounding inviting but Evangeline could hear the bitter undertone.

"I'm so tired of listening to you twist these religious fables to fit your own beliefs." Evangeline scoffed. "You tell this story as if love was a choice; as if loyalty isn't real. Nobody had a choice, they stayed true to their heart."

"Get out." Miss Sophia pointed to the door and didn't remove her eyes from Evangeline's as the girl grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Gladly." She spat before storming out of the library. Cam's eyes following her form proudly.

* * *

As punishment for her disobedience, Evangeline had been given detention the following morning. Trudging down to the graveyard at the crack of dawn, the blue eyed girl tried (and failed) to suppress a series of yawns. Cleaning the graveyard wasn't her ideal vision of a fun thing to do on a Friday morning before class but at least it gave her some time alone. Or that's what Evangeline thought until she saw the tall, handsome frame of Cam Briel stood at the monolith.

"Fancy running into you here." Cam fake gasped shooting the girl a smirk.

Instead of responding, Evangeline walked past him and into the shed before returning moments later with a sponge and a bucket of soapy water. Still ignoring him, she walked over to the nearest statue and got to work on cleaning it. Shaking his head at his detention partner, Cam followed suit by raking leaves near where Evangeline was working.

"Do you plan on avoiding me for the rest of this Luce's existence?" Cam questioned, leaning on his rake and watching the golden haired girl scrub.

Silence.

"You're being petty. You ran away from _me_ after that kiss."

An eye roll from Evangeline informed Cam that this moment of silence wasn't to due with the kiss the two Fallen had shared. Thinking about the millions of possible ways that Cam could've pissed off his ex-girlfriend, one moment stuck out the most.

"Is this about the picnic Luce and I had the other day? It meant nothing."

Biting her tongue, Evangeline resisted the urge to hit Cam but her stubbornness won out and she just walked past him remaining quiet. Not even looking at him. Infuriated, Cam grabbed Evangeline's arm to prevent her from walking away. Backing her up, Cam pressed her body between his and a statue of an angel.

Weighing out her options, the only way for Evangeline to escape was to hurt Cam enough to leave him winded but it was always difficult for Evangeline to do that. Before she could escape though, Cam gently placed his lips against hers in a quick kiss. However, one kiss wasn't enough for either of them and so Cam joined his lips with hers once again, this kiss having more passion. Eagerly responding, Evangeline felt her body lose the tension as she got lost in the soft lips that she loved. Opening her mouth, Evangeline allowed Cam to slide his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

"I love you, Eva. It will always be you."

"I love you too, Cam." Evangeline responded before casting her eyes away from his. "But, I can't trust you. I saw you and Luce the other day, how close you were, that didn't look like nothing."

Walking away, Evangeline cast one last look at the boy running his hands through his hair in frustration. Sighing wistfully, Evangeline remembered many nights where the pair would lay in bed together, her own hands running through his dark locks.

"I love you, Cameron, always. Even if I don't particularly like you. I just hope one day you'll return to me. The _real _you." And with that, she headed to the showers to get ready for her day of classes.


	7. Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Realising Luce had yet to come out of the classroom, Gabbe forced Evangeline to stay behind to figure out what the holdup was. Poking their heads into the classroom door, the two girls noticed Cam gifting Luce with a necklace. Holding her own locket, Evangeline shook her head in disgust whilst Gabbe skipped into the room.

"Cam, honey. I need your help setting up." Gabbe's voice sounded like silk. "Having a party in my room later. Y'all are coming, right?" Gabbe invited the only two people left in the classroom; Luce and Penn

Stood at the door, Evangeline watched as the two girls hurried out the class, one blushing furiously (Luce) and the other staring at her friend as if she was a lunatic (Penn).

Upon seeing Evangeline, Cam gave her a smirk that turned into a frown once the girl stared at him blankly.

"C'mon Gabbe, we best get going if you want to get everything sorted in time." Evangeline looped her arm through the other girls and practically dragged her outside.

As the pair of them walked, Gabbe tried to find the right words to say to approach the sore topic of Cam without further angering the girl.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." Evangeline muttered. "I'm honestly not surprised."

Reaching for her locket, like she always did when her emotions peaked, Evangeline was reminded of the gift that Cam had given Luce. For the first time in centuries, Evangeline ripped the locket from her neck, she placed into Gabbe;s hand who took it with shock.

"Give this to him when you see him later. Tell him it's a gift."

Before Gabbe could respond, Evangeline had disappeared into the main building of Sword and Cross, rushing to her dorm before the tears could fall.

* * *

Alarm bells caused Evangeline's head to shoot off her pillow and her body to jump into action. Rushing out her room, the girl bumped into Roland and the pair of them made their way outside, checking that no humans were injured. Making a headcount, both Daniel and Evangeline came to the same conclusion when they noticed the absence of a reincarnated girl.

"Where's Luce?" The golden haired girl asked. "Daniel, no!"

It was too late. Daniel had already taken off in the direction of the library, where the flames were coming from.

Moments later, Daniel emerged with an unconscious, but otherwise alive, Luce. There was a small gash on his head that would be cleared up and gone within a couple of days and his face was covered in smoke but he appeared to be alright.

Once the firefighters and ambulance had arrived, Luce was taken away from campus to a hospital leaving behind a confused and guilty Daniel.

* * *

White was all that could be seen as Arriane and Evangeline wandered down the hallway and to Luce's room. Hospitals had always made Evangeline feel uneasy, especially because she was a nurse during some wars, but in a twisted way, it made her feel closer to home. Everything was white and she could feel the presence of her brothers and sisters as they guided lost souls to their rightful places in Heaven or Hell.

Arriane made her presence known by talking about the coconut drinks she had decided to bring. Until she noticed the looks on Gabbe and Luce's faces.

"We were just talking about Todd." Luce informed, her face brightening a little at the sight of Arriane and Evangeline. The two girls always made her feel a tad more relaxed.

"That's exactly why she needs something with a kick." Evangeline teased, passing Luce a coconut shell with a blue straw.

Confusion etched on her face, Luce tried to make sense of how the girls had managed to sneak those items. Turns out Roland is _very_ good at obtaining all sorts of things when needed.

"So back to Todd..?" Luce prompted.

"The thing is.. he inhaled a lot more smoke than you did, honey-" Gabbe tried to let Luce down gently.

"No he didn't. He broke his neck." Evangeline said honestly, wanting Luce to know the truth about something for once. Already predicting the attack, Evangeline blocked the drink umbrella that Gabbe tried to hit her with.

"What? She was going to find out eventually. She has a right to know." Evangeline defended before deciding to stay quiet for the rest of the visit.

After explaining everything that had happened that night, the three girls were ushered out of the room by Randy. The whole group were driven back to Sword and Cross and the look on Daniel's face was one of pure pain.

* * *

Sorrow hung around the grounds of Sword and Cross like a bad odour. Despite the fact that not many people knew Todd personally, the death of a fellow miscreant seemed to affect everyone. A lace, black dress adorned Evangeline's body complimenting her porcelain skin and golden locks as she sat in the bleachers waiting for the memorial to start. Cam was wearing a black button up shirt as he sat next to her, their hands side by side, almost touching but not quite.

During the whole ceremony, neither one dared to glance at the other. But, by the time they had parted to go to the 'reception', there was a scorched hand print on the bleacher and a frozen hand print. In the exact same place where Cam and Evangeline's had been.


	8. Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Cam's shoulders were tense, from fighting the urge to clasp Evangeline's hand in his, as he offered Luce an escape from the depressing reception for Todd. Trying to comfort her, Cam wrapped his arms around Luce but he couldn't help thinking how she didn't fit into his arms perfectly, like Evangeline did. Ever the loyal best friend, Gabbe noticed the position Cam and Luce were in and decided to put a stop to it before Daniel, or worse, Evangeline, saw.

"There's punch over there that needs drinking." Gabbe interrupted, handing both teenagers a cupcake.

"Punch sounds great. Why don't you go get us a few glasses?" Cam said through gritted teeth.

"Do a man one favour and he'll start treating you like a slave." Gabbe rolled her eyes.

Desperate to get away from the tense situation, Luce darted off to go get the punch until Daniel stopped her and gave her an offer she couldn't refuse. Go somewhere with Daniel away from everyone else.

* * *

Bursting into Evangeline's room, Daniel threw himself down onto her bed and let out a long sigh. Without turning away from the piece of homework on her desk, Evangeline guessed that the star of Daniel's woe was Luce.

"What happened now?"

"Something is different with Luce." Daniel stated, his head still buried in the girl's pillow.

"You say that every reincarnation, Daniel. And, no offence but, every time you're wrong."

"She can see the Announcers."

"She can what?!" Evangeline swung around. "What?!"

"Yeah, Luce can see the Announcers. Only, she doesn't know what they are. Calls them shadows."

"That's insane. It's not possible."

"Except it is. What if this time it's different? What if we have a chance?" The look in Daniel's eyes held such intense hope that Evangeline had to look away.

"Daniel, you know that's not possible. The curse-" Evangeline whispered gently.

"I know, Evangeline! I know! But, I can feel that something is different. I know it is. She can see Announcers and she hasn't died yet. There is hope! There has to be…" Daniel exploded before sinking back on to the bed.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe there is hope but please, don't get too carried away with this, Daniel."

"I have to try, Evangeline. I have to."

* * *

Visiting Day was not something Evangeline was looking forward to. Being a fallen angel meant her family was already at Sword and Cross with her, the rest of them were up in Heaven. Walking through the grounds, she tried her best to remain unseen by the other families as she watched the parents interact with their children.

Annabelle had come to Sword and Cross to be with Arriane, and Roland was surrounded by a huge hoard of people. Even Cam was being visited by someone, although he looked a little shady. Evangeline was alone.

Eventually reaching her destination, Evangeline gracefully scaled the side of the monolith and settled herself next to Daniel. Resting her head on Daniel's shoulder, the pair of them sat there staring at the happy families below them. They had each other and they had no one. No one understood the burden of their guilt, they didn't even understand each other's guilt but at least they could sit together. No matter what, Daniel and Evangeline would always have each other.


	9. Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

Surprisingly, the past couple of days had been peaceful and quiet for Evangeline. Cam wasn't trying to bother her one way or another, Gabbe wasn't trying to get her to face her feelings, Daniel wasn't forcing her to keep Cam and Luce apart. Even Arriane was giving the girl some peace.

Curled up on her bed, the angel was engrossed in a book about fallen angels and smirking at how inaccurate it was. Daniel's voice on the other side of her door broke her days of peace.

"What has Luce done now?" Evangeline asked as soon as she'd opened the door.

"Cam's taken her off campus. I need your help to get her back safely. Please, you're the only one who can get through to him." Daniel pleaded.

Sighing, she grabbed her coat and key before closing the door behind her. Storming off, Daniel followed behind and tried not to smile smugly for fear that if he did, Evangeline would hit him.

"I owe you."

"You always do." Evangeline muttered.

* * *

Staring at the beat up bar in front of her, Evangeline shuddered at the idea of a guy bringing her here on a date. Poor Luce. Pulling her jacket closer around her, the girl strolled into the bar whilst Daniel waited outside as Luce sprinted out. Straight into his arms.

Noticing the heaps around Cam, the blue eyed angel moved faster and looped a hand around Cam's arm, preventing him from punching anyone else.

"Now, now, Cameron, that's not the kind of behaviour you should have in front of a lady."

"You hardly class as a lady." Cam spat. "Where's Luce?"

"Safe from you. Did you honestly think you'd get away with this?" Evangeline narrowed her eyes.

"I'm trying to protect her!" Cam fumed before running out the bar, to get to Luce before Daniel killed her with his love.

Apologising to the patrons of the bar, Evangeline wandered back outside to see Cam pleading to Luce but Daniel just drove off, leaving Cam in the dust.

"Bastard left me here." Evangeline complained as she came to stand next to Cam.

"I just tried to keep her alive." Cam mumbled staring at the tracks the car had left in the dirt. Scoffing, Evangeline turned on the demon with anger on her face.

"Even if that was true, why would we trust you? You'd just hand her over to Lucifer. Face it Cam, you don't have the best track record when it comes to trust."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I am not working for Lucifer anymore." Cam growled.

"Oh, please. How stupid do you think we are? If you weren't working for Lucifer then you would have told us you were trying to save Luce from the beginning. You would have helped Daniel stay away, not force him to protect her."

"I told you! I told you that I was trying to keep her safe from the curse and you didn't believe me!" Cam shot back.

"Then why did you make that statue fall on Luce?!"

"You think I did that?! You think I'd be stupid enough to pull something like that in front of all of you? I promise you, Evangeline, I am not trying to hurt her. You need to believe me." Cam begged, desperation evident.

"Why should I believe you? After everything you've done in the past, you think I'm going to believe you've suddenly had a change of heart. Cam, you're not capable of change. You've proved that many times." Evangeline scoffed, the two fallen angels standing close enough that they didn't have to yell for their tone to show how angry/hurt they were.

"Please, Eva, I swear. I swear I don't want to harm her. On the love we share, I swear." Cam pleaded.

"I wish I could believe you but you've already proven our love means nothing." And with that, the agitated girl unfurled her wings and took to the sky leaving behind a broken boy.

* * *

The softest, featherlight touch of their lips was all the connected Luce and Daniel until Daniel decided it wasn't enough and pressed the short-haired girl against the boardwalk railing whilst kissing Luce with such intensity.

Pulling away, Daniel gasped at the fact that Luce was still stood in front of him, not in flames. Somehow, the curse wasn't taking Luce away from Daniel just yet. Something had changed. The curse had changed. There was hope for those two after all.


	10. Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

After Daniel had explained everything to Evangeline and Gabbe, they had all agreed on one thing. Something about the curse was different this time.

Gabbe had agreed to stay behind whilst Daniel and Evangeline had rushed off to save Luce from Cam, so that Evangeline could confront Cam on her own.

Seeing Cam's lips pressed against Luce's stirred a fury within Evangeline that had her charging across the grounds and her hands connecting with Cam's back. Cam's face came in contact with the ground and Evangeline smirked victoriously whilst Daniel stood back and watched.

"How many times must you ruin this girl?" Evangeline drawled, allowing Luce and Cam to know who had joined them. Evangeline and Daniel were stood in front of the pair, Evangeline helping Luce off the floor and Daniel looking anywhere but Luce.

"All right, which one of you is it going to be this time?" Cam snarled, getting to his feet.

"Me." Evangeline said, taking a step forward, a look of determination on her face. This was her chance to get her anger out. "That first little tap was all me, Cam. What are you going to do about it?"

Luce stared at the scene before her baffled at how Evangeline (a 5'3 girl) could possibly take on the tall, muscular frame of Cam. However, Cam had no hesitation as he rolled up his sleeves, raised his fists and took a step forward. No fear was shown in Evangeline's face.

Luce tried to stop Cam from getting into another fight, especially with a girl she had come to call a friend. Shock crossed Luce's face as Evangeline high kicked Cam in the jaw, sending him flying backwards.

"Gonna be a shame to have to beat up that pretty face." Evangeline sighed as she stood over Cam. "Oh well." She said before proceeding to repeatedly kick Cam in the gut, causing the boy to stagger into a crouch gasping in pain.

Luce couldn't make sense of the scene in front of her. Yesterday, Cam had taken on a huge guy and come out on top. Today, he was being beaten by a girl two times smaller than him. Gaping at how Evangeline had Cam pinned to the ground, Luce couldn't tear her eyes away from the curiosity of it all.

"Just say the magic word, Cam. I'll let you go." Evangeline growled, pinning his arm behind his back.

"Never." Cam spat out some dirt in his mouth.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She responded before slamming his head on the ground. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Daniel approached Luce after seeing the look on her face and she instantly relaxed before apologising profusely for coming to see Cam. Her explanation was cut short when both Daniel and Luce turned to stare at Cam who had let out a series of whimpers sounding like a dog who had just had his tail stood on. Cam looked battered and pathetic as Evangeline held him in what looked like an effortless headlock, one that Cam couldn't get out of.

"I don't understand. I know he used to love her but why is Cam letting Evangeline beat the crap out of him? What's going on, Daniel?" Luce fretted.

"He's not letting her." Daniel half chuckled. "What you're seeing is only a fraction of what that girl is capable of."

Leading Luce away from the fighting couple, Daniel decided it was time to explain things to Luce.

* * *

Once Daniel had safely escorted Luce away from the fighting, Evangeline had finally let him go. The anger that had controlled had been extinguished, replaced with sadness. Releasing Cam, she slid onto the floor next to him and the pair of them lay there for a few moments. Cam trying to catch his breath and Evangeline trying to find the will to just leave him there alone.

"What happened to us?" Cam wheezed, his hand pressed to his aching ribs.

"I don't know, Cam. We fell out of love."

"Bullshit. I love you just as much as I did at the Beginning."

"Same." Evangeline whispered.

Placing a kiss on his forehead, the angel girl got up off the ground, brushed away the dirt and walked off without looking back, leaving Cam a bruised mess on the floor. The pair of them were volatile apart, the pair of them were volatile together. They were a mess from the beginning to the end but they were always together.


	11. Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Head spinning from what she had learnt from Daniel, Luce stumbled into the library in search of Penn. Arriane and Roland were playing a game of chess whilst Evangeline was sat watching the pair with amusement.

Backpedalling, Luce stared at the girl who was moments ago, beating the living hell out of Cam but was now sat with her friends as if nothing had ever happened. There wasn't a single scratch on her.

"You've been hiding from me, Lululucinda." Arriane wagged her finger at Luce. "I've been hearing things about you. That means sit down and spill."

"Join us." Roland invited, moving his things off the only chair left available, across from Evangeline. The small golden haired angel smiled at Luce kindly so she felt an obligation to sit down. Evangeline had essentially stopped the thing between Luce and Cam before it went too far. She owed her for that.

Without paying too much attention to the conversation, Evangeline watched out for any signs of Cam whilst Arriane interrogated Luce about her little outing with Cam the other night.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Luce asked the three teenagers before her. "You're friends with Daniel, right?"

"I don't hate the guy." Roland shrugged.

"But do you trust him?" Luce questioned. "I mean, if he told you something that sounded crazy, how likely would you be to believe him?"

Evangeline stared at the girl startled, wondering if she was asking what she thought Luce was asking. Roland squinted at the girl but Arriane sat on the table and turned to face Luce.

"What exactly are we talking about?"

Quickly standing up, Luce grabbed her book from the table before rushing off leaving the three Fallen to discuss the possibilities of Daniel telling Luce the truth about his nature. Debating it, all three of them came to the same conclusion that it was impossible for Luce to know the truth. Yes, Luce was still alive after kissing Daniel but that was too far. There is no way that she would know about fallen angels.

Due to them being fallen angels, the trio still sat at the table could hear every word Luce was saying to Miss Sophia. Including spilling the truth about her kiss with Daniel.

"Thanks for telling me!" Arriane shouted across the room, her face stunned. Roland's face had a similar expression.

After hearing about Luce's non-religious upbringing, Roland had fallen out of his chair. His usual perfect balance had disappeared once the trio had heard the news and the whole chair had tipped back with him still in it. Whilst Arriane helped Rolan to his feet, Evangeline was already rushing outside to inform Daniel before Cam found out somehow.

* * *

After a heartfelt declaration of love, Cam decided to intervene in the conversation between Luce and Daniel.

"That is _so_ incredibly sweet." Cam snarked. "And he just loves you too. Don't you, lover boy?"  
"Cam. Don't do this." Daniel warned.

"Do what?" Cam raised his arm in the air and with a snap of his fingers, a small flame appeared over his hand. "You mean that?"

A swarm of locusts flew out of the forest and settled behind Cam. However, the 'insects' began to change into larger shapes until they had formed a massive army behind the demon.

"I'm sorry. Did you tell me _not t_o do that?"

"Why did you call an end to the truce?" Daniel asked.

"Oh. Well. You know what they say about desperate times." Cam sneered. "And watching you get your happy ending whilst my soulmate would side with you.. It made me feel so desperate."

"Tell me why, Cam. You owe me that much."

Letting out a dry chuckle, Cam pointed at Luce. "She's still here. Won't be for long and this time, when your love blows into a puff of ash, it's gone for good. This time everything is different. Except for one thing. You're scared and I'm not."

"That's because you have nothing to lose. Even your own soulmate can't stand you." Daniel spat. "I would never trade places with you."

"Hmm. We'll see about that."


	12. Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

In response to Cam's cryptic explanation, Miss Sophia started speaking in a strange language that the angels could understand.

"You know what she's saying?" Luce asked Daniel who was responding to Miss Sophia in English.

"Allow us to translate." A familiar voice shouted from the roof of the mausoleum. Evangeline. Next to her was Gabbe and Arriane, a strange silver glow surrounding the three girls as they landed softly next to Luce.

"Cam's right, Daniel." Gabbe explained. "Something's different this time.. Something about Luce. The cycle could be broken but not in a good way. It could end."

After much persuasion, Daniel had convinced Luce to get far away from the graveyard once he'd figured out what the broken cycle meant. Due to not being baptized, if Luce died in this lifetime, she would not be reincarnated. It would be the end of Luce and Daniel's relationship.

Looking back, Luce could see silver-gold bursts of light crash into black shadows until Miss Sophia whisked away and the graveyard could be seen no more.

* * *

As always, the two sides were evenly matched. Neither side winning but neither side losing. A fair fight. Arriane took on Molly as she couldn't bear to hurt Roland, who was fighting Gabbe (and getting his ass handed to him). Daniel and Evangeline were battling Cam, two against one gave Cam less chance of escaping. Placing blows against each other, the angels and demons began to tire themselves out with the useless fighting. Once the battle was over, a fine layer of dust covered the site of the graveyard.

Rushing off, Daniel went to find Luce and let her know everything was okay whilst Evangeline stayed behind to ensure that her friends were okay.

Sensing Daniel's soul, the three angels rushed to his side to help get Luce far away from Sword and Cross. Dressed in white dresses, the three girls descended to behind Daniel, their wings out.

Gabbe's wings were feathery with softly scalloped edges and a hint of the palest pink around the tips. Arriane's wings were smooth, sleek and had more pronounced edges. Partially translucent, they glowed and cast shifting opalescent prisms of light on the stone floor.

Evangeline's wings were similar to Gabbe's, in the sense that they were feathery and soft, but they had a lilac outline with some darker feathers. They radiated good with a hint of something else.

"I should have known." Luce smiled at the girls in front of her.

Gabbe smiled back whilst Arriane gave Luce a little curtsy. Not being help to herself, Evangeline basically flew over to Luce and pulled the girl into a hug.

"What's going on out there?" Daniel asked, noting the worried expressions on the Gabbe's face.

"We need to get Luce out of here."

Curiosity got the best of her and Luce started to questions about Miss Sophia. Was she a devil? Was she a fallen angel? Was she working with Cam?

"She was one of the twenty four elders. A very respectable position." Gabbe helped explain.

"As soon as we got up here, it was like she just went crazy." Luce recalled.

"They _are_ crazy." Evangeline input.. "But very ambitious. She's part of a secret sect. I should have realised sooner but the signs are all very clear now. They call themselves the Zhsmaelim. No one ever took them seriously in Heaven. They will now. What she did is grounds for execution."

Once Luce was informed about which angel was on which side, the morbid topic of Penn was brought up. Despite the urgency to get Luce away and safe, Evangeline had promised Luce that she would bury Penn next to her father. Carrying Penn's body up the steps to the cathedral, Evangeline had placed the body on the altar once it was clear of glass before they went their separate ways to blend into the confused crowd of Sword and Cross.

* * *

Stepping out of the trees, Evangeline forced a smile on her face as she looked at Luce.

"We came to say bon voyage." Gabbe handed Luce a book. Looking at the cover, Luce tried not to laugh at the title of it. The Watchers by Daniel Grigori.

"We'll see you soon, okay?" The determination in Evangeline's tone had Luce believing for one second that everything was going to be okay. That Evangeline would ensure everything would be okay.

"Don't do anything stupid, like turning into a pile of ash." Arriane stared at her feet. "We need you."

Giving Luce one last smile, they retreated into the forest to allow Luce and Daniel one last moment together.


	13. Thirteen

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Sat next to the fresh mound of Earth, Evangeline tried not to cry for the lost soul of Pennyweather Van Syckle Lockwood. To tell the truth, Evangeline had never spoken to the mortal girl outside of class but due to being an angel, the loss of a life, especially one so young, caused her to feel grief and pain.

Leaning her head against the new tombstone, Evangeline tried not to delve into her own thoughts too much. The battle had drained her both physically and emotionally. Luce was still alive but that meant forces would be out to get here. Therefore, the group of Fallen would have to work even harder to protect her from death.

"Is it alright if I sit?"

Looking up, Evangeline's eyes adjusted to the gleam of the sun before she could see who was talking to her. Not that she needed to see, she could recognise the voice from a million miles away.

"Free country." Evangeline muttered.

"How are you?" Cam asked awkwardly, trying to start a conversation.

"Fucking marvellous. I just buried a 17 year old girl, Cam, so you can imagine that I'm on top of the world." Evangeline said bitterly.

Not knowing what to say, Cam placed his hand over Evangeline's and was thankful when she didn't pull away. Eventually, Evangeline placed her head on Cam's shoulder and scooted a bit closer to him; their souls attracted to each other like magnets.

"Cam?"

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry I beat you up."

"Not the first time, love." Cam laughed, as he recalled the many times he had been battered and bruised by Evangeline's hands in the past. Some of the times, they were still together.

"Do you think Luce and Daniel have a chance?" Evangeline asked, the question had been running through her mind all day.

"Don't tell anyone I said this but I hope so. I really do."

"Me too, Cam."

"I also hope that we have a chance." Cam confessed, his head tilted backwards so that he could watch the clouds pass by.

"Maybe one day."

"You know, I really am sorry for the way things turned out here. I never meant for it to get so out of control."

"You started the war. You broke the truce."

"Well, yeah, but I was just being a bit of an idiot. I was trying-"

"To save Luce. I get it, I've heard it before. It's a bit boring now, Cam."

"Maybe one day you'll forgive me." Cam said wistfully, his eyes never once leaving the sky.

"Who says I haven't forgiven you already?"

Turning his head to look at the angel next to him, Cam resisted the urge to kiss her as he knew that she would only smack him.

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do, Cam. I suppose I'll always forgive you at some point. You're my Cam."

Instead of responding, Cam pulled out a locket from his pocket (it had been there since it had been returned to him) and handed it to Evangeline. Staring down at her locket, Evangeline had never been happier to see anything before in her life. She had missed the constant presence in her life, and the piece of Cam that she had always had.

Lifting her hair out of the way, Cam clasped the chain around her neck. Just like he had done the day he had presented the locket to her. Then he uttered the same words he had said that day.

"This way, you'll always have a piece of me. No matter where, no matter what." Cam kissed the crown of Evangeline's head. "I love you, Eva."  
"I love you too, Cam. Always."

As the pair of angels sat there, Evangeline's head on his chest and Cam's arm around her waist, the sun brightened and the fog cleared a bit. At long last, the pair were mending the rift between them and slowly becoming friends.


	14. Fourteen - Torment

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN – TORMENT **

Struck to the Earth like lightning, they fell for nine mortal days, knowing nothing but pain and darkness. Distant screams of their fellow angels were the only sounds that could be heard. As their bodies finally collided with the barren ground of Earth, pain shot through their broken wings. Eventually coming to their senses, all fallen angels arose to find they were now in a world filled with agony and torment.

Waves lapped the shore of the seaside as three figures stood on the sands of the deserted beach. The two males were stood over a motionless body whilst the female sat on the sandy ground, ensuring no mortal happened to wander onto the scene. As a result of an eighteen day truce, the three fallen angels were working together to protect Lucinda Price. All three of them looked well rested and far healthier than before – a result of the truce.

"I'm almost insulted that the Elders didn't send more of a challenging hit man." Cameron Briel informed his companions.

Then, almost effortlessly, Cam lifted the deceased man before launching him into the air. Sailing over the sea, the body flew in the air for a few moments before landing in the ocean with a plop.

"I think I've just set a record." Cam wiped the sand from his hands on the backs of his jean-clad thighs.

"You take human death far too lightly," said Daniel Grigori, with contempt.

However, Evangeline Grigori had tuned out the rest of the conversation due to the sunshine reflecting a bright gleam into her eyes. Pulling herself up from the ground, the blue eyed girl wandered over to the shiny object. Bending down, she picked up what looked like a small, thin arrow. A starshot.

Turning to face the two males in her company, Evangeline held the starshot out to them. "He wasn't acting alone."

Cam stiffened upon seeing it before gingerly taking if from her delicate hands. "Such a valuable weapon to leave behind. The Outcast must have had much need to flee in such a hurry."

Outcasts were members of the Fallen that had been shunned by both Lucifer and God. In a moment of great fury, God had cast them all blind, leaving them bitter and hateful, seeking any way to redemption. Starshots did little to mortals but to angels and demons, they were most dangerous things on the planet.

"We killed the wrong guy," stated Daniel.

"I wouldn't exactly say wrong. He was a predator. The world is safer without him. Luce is safer." Evangeline corrected, she was far more lenient on murder than Daniel.

It had been decided between the group of Fallen that the safest place for Luce was Shoreline, a school in California. The school was used to educate Nephilim – the offspring of Fallen Angels and Humans.

"Let me take her." Daniel begged.

After a moment's hesitation, Cam agreed on the condition that Daniel handed over the starshot. Without a second thought, Daniel passed the arrow over to Cam, not even thinking about the consequences that action could have. All that mattered was that he got to see Luce again, even if it was only for a small period of time.

"Take her as far as the school and then come find me. Don't screw up, I'll be watching." Cam warned, coming to stand next to the female Fallen.

The pair of them watched as Daniel's wings extended, preparing for flight. "The truce begins tomorrow at midnight," he called before kicking off from the ground and soaring higher, until the clouds obstructed him from the view of the angels still on the ground.


	15. Fifteen

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Sand found its way into Evangeline's sneakers and she cursed as the grains started to rub against her skin. Wind blew through her golden hair and straight into her face. Spitting out a mouthful of curls, Evangeline stared out at the dark, stormy waves. Rainy weather was not the best weather to go to the beach in. However, the couple stood on the sand weren't there for the purpose of enjoying the sunny seaside weather. They were searching for more Starshots. Unfortunately, somebody had had the bright idea to pair up Evangeline and Cam; something about how they worked well as a pair. Yet they couldn't work as a pair in a relationship.

"Have you got anything, Cam?" she called over to where the Fallen was searching the other side of the beach.

"Nope. Nothing." Cam responded. "I'm guessing that's the only one. We've searched this beach three times already and nothing. Let's just call it a day."

"Agreed. I need a shower to get rid of all this sand."

The pair of them met in the middle of the beach and sat on the sand for a break before taking to the sky. As they sat staring at the sea, Cam and Evangeline struggled to find a suitable topic of conversation that didn't include their relationship.

"So, how do you think Daniel is coping with staying away from Luce?" Cam asked awkwardly.

"Nope. Not that. We're not talking about those two." Evangeline said. "I wish I still lived in Hawaii," she sighed, staring at the murky water and wishing they were the crystal clear waters of Maui.

"Let's not talk about that either." Cam murmured, remembering how happy he and Evangeline had been in Maui.

As the pair sat in silence, they realised they had no choice but to talk about them. Everything always seemed to lead back to their relationship.

"Cam, I'm not sure if I can trust you completely. How do I know you won't betray us the moment you get the chance? The moment you have a clear shot at Luce?"

"Because you come before anyone else. You always have and always will, Eva."

"You chose Lucifer before me, once upon a time. You still caused that battle at Sword and Cross."

"And I will spend the rest of my existence trying to make up for it. Let me show you that you can trust me." Cam pleaded, his mesmerising green eyes locking with her beautiful blue ones.

Brushing the sand off her arse as she stood, Evangeline held her hand out to Cam to help pull him up.

"Come on. Let's go." Evangeline smiled as Cam took her hand, and they took to the sky together.

* * *

Hunting was all the Fallen had done for the past couple of days. Since Luce had enrolled in Shoreline, the angels had worked around the clock to try and track down the threats and eliminate them. Evangeline was currently taking a break from it all as she made herself a cup of tea in the small cottage she owned. Flinging the front door open, Daniel stormed into the kitchen, making the girl jumped a little at the unexpected visitor.

"Daniel! What are you doing here?"

"Sorry for the intrusion. It's just you are the only one I can go to about Luce. You understand more than the others." Daniel apologised, hanging his blond head.

Sliding Daniel the cuppa she had just made, she set about making herself another. As she waited for the kettle to boil, Daniel set about explaining what had infuriated him so much.

"Wait, you saw Luce? You interacted with her?" Evangeline gaped, sitting across from Daniel at the kitchen island.

"Well, yes, but-"

"No buts. You know you're not allowed to see her, Dan. It's too dangerous."

"That's not the point!"

"Yes, it is. She's there for a reason – so that she is protected. You visiting her is endangering her. Don't do it again," she scolded, eyes narrowing. "So, what's she done this time?"

Taking a sip of her tea, Evangeline waited for the same annoyed speech about how she was digging too far into her past. The real answer, however, was nothing like that.

"She dyed her hair."

Evangeline spat tea at Daniel.

"I'm sorry for that. You're pissed off because she dyed her hair?" The girl raised an eyebrow at the blond man before her.

"She's blonde!"

"You are such an idiot. You got angry with her for dyeing her hair? No wonder she's pissed off at you."

"No, I was just a bit shocked. The real reason I got angry is because she insists on disobeying me. No matter how many times I tell her it's not safe, she tries to leave school grounds. She wants to go on this yacht trip and then acted like I was unreasonable when I said no."

"Daniel, Luce is a woman. As a woman, I can tell you that we don't like being told what to do. I mean, you don't tell her anything that's going on and so she doesn't understand the risk. The more you tell her not to do something, the more likely she is to do it. As for the yacht trip, it might be good for her to have some fun. Francesca and Steven will be there to supervise so you know she's in good hands."

"Yeah, you're right. I should probably go and apologise." Daniel stated, standing up to put his cup in the sink and leave.

However, Evangeline grabbed his arm, bringing him to a halt.

"Do you ever actually listen to me? You must stop visiting her, you'll alert the Outcasts to her location."

Agreeing with the smaller girl, Daniel made his way to the door, deciding to meet with Gabbe to strategize. As he made his way down the hallway, the door to Evangeline's bedroom opened and Daniel turned to see who it was. Stood in the doorway, without a shirt, was Cam.


	16. Sixteen

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Daniel stared between Cam and Evangeline with shook as he tried to process the scene before him. Now that he noticed, Evangeline was wearing a black, oversized shirt whilst Cam was wandering around in nothing but his boxers. Struggling to form coherent sentences, Daniel continued to look between the two Fallen, pointing at them in confusion.

"Daniel, it's not what you think." Evangeline started to explain, watching the blond angel's eyes widen.

"I mean, what the pair of you do is none of my business, but-"

"Shut up, Daniel. Nothing happened." Cam rolled his eyes. "We were at the beach. I came back for a shower."

Daniel needn't know that they were at the beach a couple of days ago, not earlier this morning.

"Together?" Daniel questioned.

"No, Daniel. Not together. We'd spent three days searching that beach so, we came back here for separate showers to get clean and rest. That is it." Evangeline informed.

Amusement was all Cam allowed to show on his face as he looked at the dazed look on Daniel's, and Evangeline had to resist the urge to hit the pair of them. As tension began building in the room, Evangeline started to hop from one foot to the other, trying to think of a way to diffuse the brewing bomb. Luckily, Daniel quickly announced his departure before fleeing out the front door. Chuckling to himself, Cam wound his arms around Evangeline's waist, kissing the soft spot on her neck.

"Do you think he believed us?"

"It doesn't matter either way, Cam." Evangeline sighed, relishing in the feeling of being in her soulmate's arms but her heart heavy with the knowledge that it didn't fix anything.

"I know. Maybe one day." Cam whispered into her hair, knowing what she was thinking, before kissing the top of her head and disappearing into the bedroom.

"I hope so," said Evangeline, wistfully.

* * *

Days had passed since Daniel had burst into Evangeline's cottage to complain about Luce and now, Arriane was bursting into Evangeline's cottage to complain about Luce. It seemed that everyone who came to visit Evangeline had something to complain about to do with Luce.  
Because of Luce (and her reckless use of Announcers), the two angels were making their way through a casino in Las Vegas. Three security guards were starting to surround the teenagers that were far from home. Before the guards could take the three students away, Arriane announced her presence by wandering over to them, her eccentric outfit doing little to help her blend in. Looking over at whom had spoken, Luce's face lit up upon seeing the two women.

"Arriane!" Then spotting the girl in the red sundress, Luce's smile got even wider. "Evangeline!"

As Arriane distracted the three guards with endless chatter, Evangeline snapped her fingers and extinguished all the lights. Grabbing hold of the Nephilim's wrist, the two Fallen guided Miles, Shelby and Luce out of the casino and away from the distressed Vera. Due to bumping into people, Evangeline would occasionally stop to apologise before continuing with her rescue mission. Kicking open the emergency exit, the blonde angel winced when she kicked it too hard and it swung off its hinges. Sunlight gleamed into the group's eyes and it took the Nephilim and mortal some moments to adjust to the harshness of the rays.

"The beginning of another glorious day in Sin City. I like to start it off with breakfast. Who's hungry?" Arriane smiled with her usual cheery demeanour.

"You know me, Ari, always." Evangeline replied.

Both Fallen pretended not to notice the stammering teenagers. Linking her arm through Evangeline's, Arriane led the small group to an IHOP just around the corner. Ensuring that the three school children were settled into the booth, the two angels blocked them from escaping before starting to talk.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Evangeline scolded, staring at Luce as if the human girl had lost her mind.

"I-I-" Luce stammered.

"Do you know what we've gone through to keep you safe? And you were willing to risk all that, for what? A fun trip to Vegas?"

"Lay off her." Shelby defended, crossing her arms.

"Zip it, Nephilim. You endangered her as well. Even worse, you could have seriously hurt yourself as well so don't talk back to me, child." Evangeline's voice got icy and her aura began pulsing dangerously as she stared at Shelby. This impulsive Nephilim could've gotten herself and Luce hurt, or worse, killed.

"I have to go, Arriane." Evangeline announced, noticing that she was due to hunt with Cam in twenty minutes. "Make sure they get back to school safely. I'll see you tomorrow."

Turning to face Luce, she gave the girl a small smile and quick hug. "Don't turn to ashes. We need you."

Taking one last look at the group, she placed a kiss upon Luce's cheek before strolling out the door of the IHOP, leaving the two Nephilim to gape after the stunning, infamous angel.


	17. Seventeen

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

Shoreline was a picturesque school. The type of school you imagine when you dream of a boarding school in some romance novel. It seemed like a normal, charming school. However, a proportion of the students that attended were far from normal. They were Nephilim; the offspring of Fallen Angels and Humans. They possessed traits that far surpassed normal humans but were nowhere near the ability of a Fallen.

Also, they had the ability to mask the light of Luce's soul from Outcasts or other lifeforms that wished to harm the infamous Lucinda Price. However, nothing could stop Arriane and Evangeline from sneaking into Luce's dorm room the morning before Thanksgiving, and packing her suitcase. Yes, Shoreline was the safest place for her but that didn't mean that she shouldn't have the pleasure of spending the holiday with her parents.  
Throwing clothes into Luce's suitcase, Evangeline heard Luce's voice call out to them.

"Do you like the red one? Or the black?" Arriane asked, showing the two dresses to the girl who had just woken up.

Luce just stared at the two Fallen as Arriane raved about cleavage and colouring.

"What are you doing here?" Luce asked.

"Helping you pack, obviously." Evangeline smiled at the confused girl. "You're going home."

Once Luce was informed that she would be seeing her parents for Thanksgiving, her legs wobbled and she had to hold into the pole of the bunk bed to remain upright. As her mouth opened and closed, she struggled to find the right words to say to fully show her gratitude.

"What's wrong? Do you not want to spend Thanksgiving with your family?" Arriane raised an eyebrow at Luce.

"What about-"

Luce was interrupted by Arriane explaining that Mr Cole had arranged some stuff around to ensure that it was safe for Luce to return home for a night or two.  
"Roland should be here any second. Us three will be your escorts." Arriane smiled before throwing the red dress at Luce and demanding she put it on.  
Knocking at the door distracted the two Fallen from their task of closing the bursting suitcase. Evangeline went to answer it and as she left the other girl to fend for herself against the suitcase, she heard Arriane let out a loud curse word. Francesca and Steven beamed at the Angel once they saw her and told her they had come to bid Luce a goodbye. After hugging each girl, they left the three girls alone until another knock at the door distracted them.

"Is the coast clear?" Roland asked, poking his head round the door.

However, he was not alone. Miles was trailing behind Roland with a duffel bag in hand.

"Not if I'm around." Evangeline muttered, ignoring the dark look Arriane shot her.

Tuning out the bickering of the other Fallen, she turned to watch the interactions between Miles and Luce with narrowed eyes. They were way too close for comfort. All of a sudden, Shelby burst into the room, took one look at everyone in the room, and announced that she was also coming to Luce's house for Thanksgiving dinner. Mumbling to herself about how much of a bad idea this was, Evangeline grabbed Luce's suitcase and waited for Roland to open the Announcer.

"Daniel's going to kill me," she muttered before stepping into the darkness, leaving Shoreline behind.

* * *

"Oh my god." Luce whispered. "We're back at Sword and Cross."

Her voice carried around the Olympic sized swimming pool as Evangeline stared at the place in disgust. She did not enjoy being back in this prison. Sword and Cross was a dark and dingy place where nothing good or exciting ever happened. Except something did happen. Here, in this damp place, Luce and Daniel had been able to kiss without Luce exploding. They had been given hope for a brighter future where Luce wasn't a burning flame. Voices of disgust pulled Evangeline out of her own head and she turned to see Shelby looking around in horror and fascination.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Sword and Cross," stated Luce. "My old school."

Arriane stepped in and explained the backstory that Luce and the Nephilim were to give Luce's parents at Thanksgiving. Roland ushered everyone out of the gym with the promise of a place to sleep and good pizza to eat. Luce hung back, staring around at the converted church. Informing Arriane that she would be along soon, Evangeline stood next to the human.

"If you're worried about being bombarded with questions, no one will really notice. People come and go all the time. You'll be out of here for good in no time, I promise." Evangeline gave the smaller girl's shoulders a reassuring squeeze, before heading to the door. "You coming?"

"Save me some pizza. There's something I've got to do first."

Evangeline recognised the distant look in Luce's eye, a look of regret and mourning, and knew what Luce was going to do.

"Say hi to Penn for me." Evangeline smiled softly before hurrying out the door and leaving Luce alone to her thoughts.

* * *

Neatly arranged houses dotted the street, with perfectly mowed lawns and neatly arranged flowerbeds. Crossing the threshold of Luce's family home made the Angels feel as if they belonged. The place had a feeling of love and family in it, and looking at the pictures of Luce throughout the years, they could tell she had once had a close knit relationship with her parents. A poodle plodded over to the group and brushed up against Evangeline's leg, who bent down to give it an affectionate stroke. She always formed a bond with animals, and weirdly enough, babies.  
Watching the reunion between Luce and her parents made the group of Fallen Angels and Nephilim smile fondly, but also feel slightly invasive.

"Thank you so much for having us, Mrs Price. We are very grateful for your generosity." Evangeline stepped forward, introducing herself.

"It's a pleasure to have you all, and to meet some of Luce's friend. I hope you've all brought your appetite."

However, the pleasant smile on Evangeline's face dissipated once she saw whom the new arrivals were; Cam and Daniel.

"Luce, don't you think you should answer the door?" Roland chuckled at the dreamy look on Luce's face.

"What the hell are you playing at, Roland?" Evangeline hissed, shooting daggers at her friend.

A muscle in her jaw jumped in anger at his vague answer but she calmed slightly when Gabbe stepped over the threshold and pulled her in for a hug, whispering an apology in her ear before floating over to Luce.

"We were just in the neighbourhood." Gabbe explained, holding up a dessert tray with a beaming smile.

Everyone separated into his or her various directions, laughing, chatting, and smiling. It was the happiest Evangeline had ever seen her friends in a while – even if some of it was forced or put on for a show.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Eva." Cam's smooth voice whispered in her ear, sending goose bumps flitting down her spine. "You know what I'm thankful for this year? Family time."

And, with that, he disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Evangeline to fret over how much of a disaster this meal was going to be.


	18. Eighteen

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Sat around the dinner table, Evangeline was disgruntled to discover that she had been plonked in the middle of Roland and Arriane (the troublesome two) and directly opposite Cam.

Glaring at him across her glass of water, she pretended to ignore the foot kicking her (and Cam's deep smirk) as Luce's father gave a wondrous speech about Luce and how she had blossomed into a wonderful young woman, adding that her friends were welcome anytime.

Unfortunately, such a comment led to further tension and dirty looks being exchanged between Daniel and Miles.

Never one to ignore a chance to 'poke the bear', Cam made a sly comment about girls fawning over his fencing skills and how Luce was potentially one of those girls. Miles' blue eyes shone with confusion, Daniel snarked that Miles had lost and Cam winced at the powerful kick Evangeline had delivered to his kneecap.

Thankfully, Gabbe defused the situation slightly with a beaming smile and a compliment about Brussels sprouts.

As Luce's parents began talking about their marriage and how their own love story began, Evangeline's hand subconsciously clasped the locket at her neck. Upon noticing this, Cam smiled to himself before raising a quizzical eyebrow at the blonde, emerald eyes shining with amusement. Realising her actions, the blue-eyed beauty hastily let go off the chain and proceeded to glare down at her mash potatoes. The knife in her hand bent slightly at the pressure with which she gripped it and she had to sneakily bend it back to its original position under the table.

A foot intertwined with her own and she had to use all her strength to wrench herself away, attempting to pretend the other half of her soul wasn't seated across from her. Oblivious to the exchange happening between the Angel and the Demon, the rest of the table seemed to be enjoying themselves and it was nice to see her family have some downtime.

Roland was busy making Molly laugh with shrimp, Cam turned his charm on Callie who shyly shook her head (she'd noticed the interactions between him and the beautiful blonde), Shelby was devouring everything she could get her hands on and Daniel was playing footsie with Luce underneath the table. Smiling at the cheerful faces around her, Evangeline jumped when Arriane leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I haven't seen them this joyful since the Viking Age."

"Oh, I miss that time. Life was much more simple and it was acceptable to slaughter terrible humans when you're in a rage."

Arriane snorted into her glass causing Roland to look over in alarm. The demon shook his head when he noticed the identical grins plastered on the women's faces.

Whilst deciding to remain with the angelic side of nature, their fall from grace had left the Fallen with a slight streak of violence and rage. Their temperament was tricky and they tended to thrive from bloodlust, regardless of their side in the war. Most of them enjoyed the rush that unleashing the power gave them and so more often than not, you could find Demons and Fallen Angels locked in combat.

However, during that Thanksgiving, Demons and Fallen came together to enjoy a holiday filled with laughter and smiles.

* * *

Once dinner had finished, the mixed assortment of Fallen helped clear up and Luce's parents decided to take the impatient dog for his walk. Thankfully, they had chosen the best moment to leave as Luce exclaimed that she had seen a flash of something outside. Instantly, Daniel was beside her.

"Cam, get your bow," he ordered, face like stone and eyes blazing with ice.

Evangeline's head shot up, nostrils flaring with danger. "Tell the others," she informed her ex.

Almost instantly, the tension in the house reached astronomical levels and the air crackled dangerously around the two angels Luce had come to love and see as family. Watching as Daniel and Evangeline worked as one to dish out orders to the rest of the group, Luce could see how they had easily passed as twins. They worked together in a way that only siblings could. They were an effortless team and she could easily imagine them leading an army. Although she supposed that that was what they were doing right now. Unfortunately for Luce, she was once again ignored despite being left in the dark about the danger that had befallen her.

A thudding knock froze the mini army as they all stared at the front door. However, Luce knew the knock had come from the back door. A scream pierced the heavy silence and instantaneously, Evangeline darted into the kitchen – the other three hot on her trail.

Callie, the innocent human in all of this, was shielded by Gabbe's slim but powerful form. Daniel, Cam, Roland and Miles formed a wall of strength behind Luce whilst Arriane and Evangeline stood before the intruder, weapons (or fists) raised.

"Phil?" Shelby cried, recognising her ex-boyfriend from Shoreline.

Pity flickered across Evangeline's features as she realised the turmoil the Nephilim was going through.

A man she thought she had loved had used her and now he was the enemy, attempting to harm her friend. No matter what race or age you were, discovering something like that had to hurt.

Unlike Arriane, Evangeline hadn't lowered her fists but she recoiled when the Outcast pulled out a silver bow and was unable to stop herself from stumbling back into Cam's chest when the arrow was aimed at her. Cam had appeared behind her the moment he had seen the dangerous weapon and so he slid a protective arm around her midsection.

"I've come to collect Lucinda."

"You'll fetch nothing and no one." Daniel snarled, taking a step towards the Outcast.

"We will not leave empty handed."

Poor Shelby was still distraught over the news and began apologising to Luce, promising that she had no idea her ex was an Outcast.

"Give her to me without a fight, or none of you will be spared." Phil stated, lips curling into a smile.

Ever the one to make a tense situation, Cam let out a deep laugh before cockily suggesting that he and the Outcast should take the fight outside. Apparently far more stupid than he originally appeared to be, Phil agreed with a flat smile. Splitting his grey sweater, two enormous golden wings sprouted from Cam's shoulder blades as he smirked darkly at the Outcast before him. The other angels had to take a step back as Cam's wings took up most of the kitchen.

Callie had to blink rapidly to avoid being blinded from the pulsing wings. "Holy Hell," whispered Callie.

"More or less." Arriane sniggered.

Cam arched his wings backward, storming past the Outcast and into the backyard. Rolling her sky blue eyes, Evangeline slid of her jacket as her soft lilac wings burst out of her own back. Shaking them out slightly, she smirked at the glittery traces they left and sweet flowery smell they left in the kitchen before marching after her idiot.

Roland soon followed the two, his black wings shimmering under the kitchen light.

Arriane's iridescent wings brushed against Molly's cloudy bronze ones as the two followed, setting off little electric sparks.

Unlike Evangeline's, whose wings had unfurled in agitation, Gabbe's wings opened as graceful as a butterfly's and she practically floated out of the door. Left alone, the un-angelic group pressed their faces against the window to watch as disaster unfolded.


	19. Nineteen

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

"You had to open your mouth, didn't you?" Evangeline hissed at Cam.

Six unarmed Fallen angels faced an army of Outcast armed with silver arrows; all of them aimed at the row of defenceless Angels. Cam had his own bow out but the Outcast were likely to cause far more damage than he was.

"Fuck." Evangeline cursed upon noticing Luce's presence.

Of course the stubborn girl couldn't listen to simple instructions and so the brewing fight just got far more dangerous. Trying to tune out the argument Daniel was losing with the woman he loved, Evangeline tried not to twitch under the heated but blank gaze of the army of Outcasts. Her hand slipped into Cam's subconsciously as the front line of Outcasts raised their bows and loosened their arrows. Thankfully, Molly was there to defend them with garden rakes and arrow deflecting skills.

"Get her inside, and get the Starshots!" Cam shouted at Daniel, and taking out three Outcasts in the process.

The angelic duo (Roland and Arriane) along with Evangeline began snatching up Starshots from the ground and launching them back at the Outcasts with precision. Gabbe tilted the tip of wing at the ground and smiled angelically as the ground beneath them opened up and swallowed twenty Outcasts. Moments after, the ground closed back up. Soon enough, Cam ran out of arrows and the number of Outcasts being taken down lessened as the Fallen waited for them to shoot more Starshots.

Cam used the picnic table as a shield before collecting the fallen arrows and launching them back. Molly continued using her rakes as swords whilst Roland used the sheer force of wind from his wings to send the arrows careening back into the ranks of the Outcasts. Arriane used the old tyre swing that Luce used to play on to deflect arrows. Gabbe and Evangeline swept around the yard, collecting fallen Starshot before spinning back round and jamming them into any Outcast that got too close.

Noticing that the humans and Nephilim were attempting to make their way across the garden, Evangeline shielded them as best she could. Luce watched as the Angel faltered slightly, knees buckling for a split second that it wasn't noticeable to anyone else who hadn't been watching her. Eyebrows furrowing at the bizarre movement, Luce was distracted when Callie cried out in pain, rubbing her shoulder. A Starshot dropped to the ground by Luce's feet. Seeing that the group had reached safety, the blonde Angel grabbed the Starshot and launched it in the direction of the Outcasts.

* * *

"Don't shoot him." Luce's voice echoed around the clearing as she attempted to protect Miles. "I'm the one you want."

The fighting ceased.

Everyone froze and turned to look at Luce and the Outcast girl. Cam so desperately wanted to go to Evangeline to check she was unharmed, but was afraid to move in case it led to an unfortunate end for Luce. Whilst Daniel tried to coax Luce away from the Outcast, the young girl stood her ground and demanded that Daniel give her the answers she wanted.

"I want to know about the truce. Tell me the truth and don't lie."

Admiring the determination of the girl, Evangeline couldn't help but smirk slightly at Luce. However, now really wasn't the time to pull this kind of stunt.

"Cam and I drew it up. We agreed to get along for eighteen days. All angels and demons. We joined forces to hunt down other enemies." Daniel explained, casting glances at the Outcast to ensure she didn't attempt to take Luce.

"Why?"

"Because you needed time. We may be trying to achieve different things but for now, Cam and I – and our kin – will work as allies."

"Not that you even stuck by the truce." Cam spat, referring to the numerous times Daniel had paid Luce a visit whilst she was supposed to be safe at Shoreline.

"Neither did you." Luce pointed out.

This was the first Evangeline was hearing of it. Arching a perfectly styled brow at the Demon, Evangeline wished she could've been more surprised at this knowledge. Unfortunately, she had become perfectly accustomed to Cam breaking promises and letting her down.

"So, once the truce is over. Does that mean Cam's the enemy again? And Roland?" Luce turned her questions to Arriane – the one person who had been the most honest with her.

Whilst she knew that Evangeline cared for her, Luce also knew the powerful girl would do what she deemed best for Luce, which tended to be tell part of the truth. Just enough to keep Luce satisfied without giving all the dark details.

Confusion flitted across Luce's pale features as she attempted to process all the information. The Outcast informed Luce that she could whisk her away from all this but that only served to confuse the girl further.

"Don't do something you'll regret, Luce." Cam warned, taking a minuscule step towards the girl.

Glancing around the yard, Luce noticed that the shining dust of Angels had begun settling around everything. All her Fallen Angels were accounted for and seemed to be perfectly safe but the Outcast had lost a significant number of their army.

A slight sheen covered Evangeline's brow.

All of the angels inched closer to Luce, protecting her in case any of the Outcast attempted to snatch her. The Outcast raised her bow and aimed at Cam's heart. Evangeline started towards him but stumbled in the most ungraceful move Luce had ever seen her do. Chalking it up to panic, Luce ignored the clumsy act and inhaled sharply when the arrow was turned on Evangeline. Even more unnerving, upon scanning the beautiful Fallen, the Outcast smiled wickedly.

"Quit babying her." Shelby snapped. "Let her make her own decision for once."

However, this only served to cause the Outcast to turn her weapon on the hot-headed Nephilim. Before the blind girl was able to shoot, her lifeless eyes widened and she disappeared in a flash of light. Dust settled on the floor where she had previously stood. Behind her, Molly smiled cheerfully, lowering a silver bow.

Molly flew across the yard as Phil rose and swung the kayak at her. Grunting as she landed, the Demon brushed herself off with a heated glare.

"Surrender." Phil demanded, ignoring the arrows that Daniel and Cam were pointing at him in retaliation.

"Don't shoot. I surrender." Luce stated.

"What's happening?" Cam barked at Daniel.

Everyone else in the yard looked confused, apart from Shelby who had figured out that Miles had finally managed to split someone. As Luce's projection slipped her hand into Phil's, Daniel let out a choked noise.

"Luce, no." Evangeline whispered in horror, watching as the Outcast and the girl soared away from them.

"No!" Daniel cried. "No, no, no!"

His wings snapped out to their full length as heartbreak coursed through him. Meeting Cam's eyes, Evangeline nodded solemnly and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder as Cam did what he knew he had to. Raising the bow, Cam released a breath as the arrow went soaring into the sky with accurate precision. A huge burst of white light streaked across the sky and Luce disappeared.

Gone.

"What's wrong with you?" Daniel screamed, pounding Cam's face as agony burst through him.

Due to the anger and pain fuelling Daniel's punches, Cam struggled to keep the attacks at bay and the pair of them rolled around the grass. Evangeline attempted to pull the two men apart but Daniel threw her off. She spun across the sky and landed in a painful heap on the ground. Exclaiming in pain, she pressed a hand to the fire burning on her left side. Instead of gathering the strength to stand, she huddled on the ground and bit back a small scream. Thankfully, Arriane was by her side in seconds and helped her stand; excusing her behaviour for sadness.

"I'll kill you!"

"You _know_ I'm right!" Cam yelled back, waiting for Daniel to see sense.

Slumping to the ground, Daniel buried his face into the grass. Wishing she could comfort her brother, Evangeline gasped as another course of pain washed over her.

Turning away from her family, the blonde lifted the bottom of her navy shirt to examine the long cut on the left side of her stomach. Despite not pouring with blood, the cut was puffy and red and seemed to be deepening with every passing second. Her angelic nature meant the cut should be disappearing. Clenching her eyes shut, Evangeline knew that the Starshot that had hit Callie earlier had grazed her on its way. Ironically, Evangeline had dedicated her life to ensuring Luce's safety and now Luce was gone.

Nobody had won.

The Outcasts were immortal enemies.

Luce was dead.

The truce would soon be broken and Evangeline was never going back to Heaven. She would die on Earth.

"Luce!" Daniel's head snapped up at a sizzling sound that echoed around the garden and his body raised from the ground.

Evangeline let out a silent sob at seeing her friend and the love of Daniel's life. She was safe and alive but standing before an Announcer. Knowing that her immortal mission had been a success, Evangeline could accept her end with more peace than before. Luce was alive and Daniel would be able to talk her away from the Announcer.

Noticing her family were preoccupied with the now-alive girl, Evangeline slipped away from the yard. Walking down the street that Luce's family lived on, she felt herself getting more and more exhausted with each step. Her head felt fuzzy and she could see the world tilting slightly. Taking flight, the Angel hoped that she would make it home in time.

* * *

"You don't know what you're doing, Luce! It could take you anywhere!" Roland warned, hoping to warn her away from the Announcer.

Daniel jogged toward his soulmate, anxiety spurring him on as he begged her not to do it.

"Guess I'll just have to figure it out," responded then dark haired girl.

Daniel ran faster, not previously believing she would truly disappear into an Announcer. However, he was too late. She waved at them and leapt into the murky shadow.

Behind him, the Angels and the Nephilim began arguing. Arriane blamed Shelby for bringing the Outcasts to Luce - Molly defended her. All of them began bickering into Daniel demanded they shut up.

He was going after her.

He knew that finding her could potentially be impossible but there was no way he was going to lose for the second time that night.

"It's not a sign of weakness to let us help." Roland pointed out.

All of them loved Luce. All of them had spent their lives trying to protect her and save her so that she and Daniel could have their happy ending. For the first time in thousands of years, this was the first glimpse of hope they had had. All of them would help get her back, no matter the cost.

Making eye contact with Gabbe, Daniel was reassured that the mature one, the most level-headed would ensure everything would be okay when they got back. Gabbe would make sure Callie got home safe, Gabbe would make sure that Luce's parents understood. She would take care of business in the human world and come and help when she could.

Searching for Evangeline, Daniel knew that her agreement was the one that mattered most. If she believed he was doing the right thing, he would have no room for doubt himself. However, she wasn't there.

"Where's Evangeline?" Daniel panicked, causing all the other Fallen to stare around the yard.

She wasn't there.

But, there hadn't been a burst of light so she couldn't have died? Now both of his two favourite girl's had gone and Daniel was torn.

"Just go. We'll figure it out." Cam reassured the Angel, patting him on the shoulder. "We'll find Eva and you will find Luce."

Somehow, Cam's trust in Daniel and Luce's love was the thing that spurred him on the most. Nodding his head, Daniel stared at the Announcer before him and thought of nothing but Luce. Taking a step into the portal, Daniel knew he would find her no matter what.


End file.
